Where'd You Go?
by Ravin' Raven
Summary: She always wound up next to the window, watching the dim light cast by the street lights, waiting.


Where'd You Go?

AN: First songfic in awhile, and my first Kigo fic ever. I'm on a bit of of a KIGO kick right now. I've cut out parts of the song to make it work a bit better, but it keeps the main feel pretty well. R&R.

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone. 

Kim sighed as she stared at the dark window, looking past her reflection and into the empty streets. She had been waiting for hours, sitting and watching, sometimes picking up, sometimes sitting on the edge of the bed, debating whether or not to crawl into the cold sheets alone. Somehow she always wound up next to the window, watching the dim light cast by the street lights, waiting. 

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She hated these days, when she spent hours waiting at night, often into the early hours of the morning, and anticipating the return of her heart. It always leaped into Kim's throat when Shego went to leave, and then seemed to slip between her teeth and trail behind Shego, as if attached to her by a string. Those days when Shego was away for a job were always so empty. The smells of her cooking faded, the sound of her laughter died away, and Kim felt like the world around her had gone cold. The days would slip by, and she wouldn't notice. Sometimes only two, sometimes eight or nine, and Kim could feel her heart moving on the other side of the world.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,

Shego always tried to comfort her before she left. "It's just for a few days," she'd say as she stroked Kim's auburn hair, "I don't like it either Pumpkin, I'd quit in an instant if I could, but I have a contract." Kim would nod and kiss her goodbye, but she never understood. She never understood why Shego refused to just stop working for Drakken, contract or no. Kim didn't understand how Shego could see how she was putting their relationship in danger. What if she was caught? What if she was hurt? Kim would stew in these thoughts, and time would slow, and she would cry.

And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,

Shego always called every night when she was away, and Kim would place herself within arms reach of the phone the instant five o'clock ticked by. She never had much to say about herself, she didn't go anywhere important without Shego. Sure she would have lunch with her friends and laugh and smile, but it was hollow and empty and served only to distract her from the empty apartment that awaited her once she said goodbye to her friends.

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,

She hated it. She hated how she felt without Shego, she hated the quiet, the emptiness, and most of all she hated how much it hurt her. It hurt Kim that Shego left her alone all the time, and it hurt her that she couldn't pull through it. Somewhere along the line, Shego had become her life-force, her warmth and comfort. She couldn't make do without Shego...so she stayed. And she waited, her hand over her aching heart which would flutter with fear. What if she didn't come back?

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

So she watched through the window, her forehead leaned against a cool pane, her hands curled in her lap. She fell asleep like that, keeping her post at the window until she heard the key in the lock of the door. With that subtle scrape and click of the lock, Kim was off her feet and flying towards the door, her arms already outstretched. She wrapped them around Shego's waist, pressing her face against the warm skin of Shego's neck. Shego dropped her things and pulled Kim close, whispering in her ear the most precious words:

"I missed you Princess."


End file.
